Duggars World Tour: Scotland
The Duggars (including Michelle, who is pregnant with her twentieth baby) go to Scotland, where they walk the Royal Mile, visit Edinburgh Castle, and see the Scottish Highland games. They then head to Ireland, where they herd sheep. Summary First up, Michelle used the home P.A. system to call a family meeting. Using large maps Jim Bob outlined the trip to everyone. Jess is the family’s organizing queen and she was giving the task to packing for everyone. A shopping trip for suitcases was next. Michelle said that Jim Bob always over packs for trips, especially in the underwear and socks department. Meanwhile Grandma packed tuna in case the food on their tour wasn’t up to snuff. On the morning of, a very excited family was a little late getting to the airport and then it took two hours to board. A small plane took them from Arkansas to New York City where they boarded a larger jet to Scotland. When they arrived, they found the time change quite a struggle and the kids were trying to get naps anywhere they could while Michelle and Jim Bob tried to get them moving. Once the family got mobile, their first activity was to walk the Royal Mile to Edinburgh Castle. They encountered a street performance artist eating fire and swallowing swords. Afterward they had a conversation with him. When Jim Bob asked him what his faith background was, the man admitted he didn’t believe in God. Jim Bob made it clear that that God loved him too. On the second day, Michelle thought the scenery was quite beautiful and the colors reminded her of a patchwork quilt. They arrived at the Highland Games and after being greeted, they were promptly renamed, “The McDuggar Clan.” They got a real kick out of that. Next they joined in on a huge tug of war. They weren’t on the winning side but had a great time. After being invited to don a kilt, Jim Bob thought it was a bit chilly out for that but later he was hijacked by a group of Scottish gentlemen who outfitted him in an authentic kilt. Jim Bob wore his jeans underneath! Michelle looked great when she dressed as a traditional Scottish lass. Next was the ferry to Ireland where most of the family experienced some motion sickness. Since Michelle is pregnant she felt terrible but was happy she wasn’t sick. In Ireland they visited a farm where they all made Irish Soda Bread by hand. Next up was watching a sheepdog herd the sheep. Then the kids tried a little sheepherding themselves and learned how useful the dog was. Next was a pig riding contest. Amy and Joseph provided lots of laughs riding this pig then Amy and Jim Bob drank milk right from a cow. Jim Bob said it was the freshest milk he’d ever had. The family had a wonderful time building family memories with nice people and good weather. One of the younger children said, “They talk different than us because that’s how God made them.” Next the family will head to England and enjoy the pleasure of The London Eye, Stonehenge, high tea and more.